


Bashful

by flaming_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: April Showers Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sgt. Siler breaks his finger.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bashful

**Author's Note:**

> for campylobacter, who asked for a cracky SG-1 pairing, bashful
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on October 16, 2010.

Sergeant Siler edged quietly into the infirmary. He grimaced at the pair of nurses on duty and gestured at his right hand, which was wrapped securely with a towel and an ice pack.

“We’ll get her,” one of the nurses said. Siler was impressed by how she almost kept the giggle out of her voice as she led him to a bed and called for Dr. Fraser.

“What brings you here today, sergeant?” Dr. Fraser asked when she came around the edge of the curtain. She was smiling. She was always smiling when she saw him, even when a team had come in hot and their eyes met over wounded soldiers on stretchers. Even then, she had a little smile for him.

“Broken finger,” he told her. “We were moving the BLUs, and one of them tipped over.”

She shook her head and unwrapped the towel and ice pack from his throbbing hand. She examined him briefly but with the gentle touch of an angel. “We’ll need to get an x-ray, but it looks like a simple fracture.”

Siler nodded. “It didn’t seem too bad when I heard the snap.”

“Let me write up the orders. I’ll be right back.” When she got to the curtain, Dr. Fraser – Janet! – turned back to him. “You know, sergeant, you don’t have to keep hurting yourself just to see me. You could just ask me to lunch.”

Siler ducked his head bashfully, but his heart pounded in his chest. Lunch! Why hadn’t he thought of that?


End file.
